Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices utilize visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback), and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat), is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback.” Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface.
Some conventional devices may not be capable of outputting haptic effects to a user input surface. For example, a touch screen may not have the ability to provide tactile cues to a user. If such a device is equipped to output haptic effects, those haptic effects may be of low quality if characteristics of the touch screen are not considered when generating the haptic effects.